


sitting next to a chemist I need a cryptographer

by sandyk



Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M, Multi, post s4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's boyfriend has a boyfriend and she is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sitting next to a chemist I need a cryptographer

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: for the trope bingo square: accidental stimulation. Title from the poem Haul and Pull by Emily Pettit. Thanks to the Jam!

Lincoln said, "So that hard on you had for two hours when we were stuck in that elevator, that wasn't just proximity?" He tried to sound calm, maybe cool or flippant, but it was difficult with Peter on his knees in front of him, mouth and tongue and lips all over his, Lincoln's, balls. His mouth, Peter's mouth, was hot and wet, sucking. Lincoln's heart was beating too fast. Lincoln grabbed at Peter's hair but he meant to push him away and instead pulled him closer. Lincoln said, "You have a girlfriend, a pregnant girlfriend."

"Hmm," Peter said. He sat back slightly and pulled out his phone. "She's good with it, call her."

"Call her," Lincoln said. "I should call her." 

Peter pressed a button and held up the phone. He heard Olivia saying, "Peter?"

Lincoln took the phone and said, "No, I'm sorry, it's me, Lincoln."

"Are you checking because Peter is doing something?" Olivia sounded amused.

"Yesyes Yes," Lincoln said. Peter was now concentrating on the shaft of Lincoln's penis. Warm wet suction up and down and down and up and was he ever going to just suck? Lincoln really hoped Olivia was about to say something so he wouldn't feel amazingly guilty.

"We talked, I'm okay and he's okay if he has sex with you," Olivia said. "We can talk about more in depth tomorrow." Olivia hung up and Lincoln dropped the phone.

"Okay, okay," Lincoln said. If Lincoln had thought about it, and he had, he would have thought Peter didn't necessarily have a generous enough mouth for taking Lincoln's dick so completely on his tongue. Peter was very skilled. Lincoln stopped trying to think about anything. He was pushing into Peter's mouth, feeling Peter's mouth like a hot furnace around him. 

Then Lincoln pulled Peter on top of him, Lincoln's hand wrapped around both their dicks, making Peter press into him again. Their dicks rubbing together made his hips move involuntarily. "Actually, it was proximity," Peter said. "Proximity and you're hot."

Peter flipped Lincoln over and pulled his pants all the way down. They had been around his thighs before, pulled only partway down when Peter got on his knees. Now his pants were on the floor. Lincoln briefly wondered where the lube he felt on Peter's fingers came from. The fingers pushing into him and right where Lincoln wanted them. It had been a while since he'd be fucked and fucked well. Lincoln took a deep breath and then Peter was fucking him. "You have a condom on there, right?"

"Of course, I do," Peter said. 

It was a long not too long luxurious languorous dirty good wrong fuck. Peter's slick fingers dug into Lincoln's hip. It was just about every single sexual fantasy Lincoln had had in that elevator but better. Peter grunted and pulled out. Lincoln rolled onto his back, feeling empty and used, in a very satisfying way. Lincoln said, "Really, Olivia said, hey, go out, fuck around?"

"No," Peter said. He laid down next to Lincoln, reaching for Lincoln's aching dick. Peter started kissing Lincoln's neck and jaw. Their hands met on Lincoln's dick, jerking him off slowly, with all the time in the world. Peter said, "It's been hard for her, in her head. She has multiple memories, this timeline, our timeline. In my timeline she had the other Olivia's memories implanted in her head, if you can believe that. And now it's all there."

Lincoln nodded. "And you having sex with other people helps."

"I'm not having sex with other people, I'm having sex with you," Peter said. "She needs time alone."

Lincoln shook his head. "Okay, I guess I shouldn't worry." He didn't necessarily object to the path of least resistance. He wanted Peter, he'd thought a lot about having sex with Peter. He was sure they flirted more than was strictly appropriate when one of them had a pregnant girlfriend. 

The next day at the lab, while Peter and Walter dissected the eleven legged octopus, Lincoln sat down next to Olivia. He got as far as "um."

"The thing about remembering all my different memories," Olivia said. "Is that I now remember a lot of things. Sometimes it's overwhelming."

"I thought your dying took care of all the cortexiphan," Lincoln said. "If it's okay to say it that way."

"That is the way it happened," Olivia said. She looked over at Peter, his apron covered in green goo. She said, "I remember everything. Peter and I talked about this, about a lot of things. This works for us."

"Your boyfriend has a boyfriend," Lincoln said. 

"If you're comfortable with it," Olivia said. "Sometimes it works for people. It works for Peter, he can love me and care about you. It's not for everyone. It seems like it works for you. I've tried a lot to be everything for people I care about. I don't have to be, though. If that makes any sense."

"Actually, yes," Lincoln said. 

He stopped pressing. Olivia was obviously happy with Peter. Lincoln was happy having sex twice a week with Peter. The three of them shared lunch all the time and it felt like some slice of normal. He wondered if it turned Olivia on when Peter went home freshly fucked. Did she trace the handprints on Peter's body? Maybe she didn't care at all. 

With William Bell's plan defeated, Fringe was fully funded and, even without an unknown lurking evil genius, pretty busy. On their rare slow days, Lincoln would find Peter and Walter engrossed in finding a way to rebuild the bridge.

They were in Lincoln's apartment, on his bed. Peter laid on his back and Lincoln was pressing his legs back towards his face as Lincoln thrust inside his tight ass. Peter was half hard, his hand on his dick. Lincoln said, "Does Liv want a boyfriend?"

Peter's eyes were unfocused. "Not at this moment. Can we, when we're done."

It was familiar fucking Peter but it wasn't boring. Lincoln loved to draw it out, tease him, slow down as they got close, and he'd come like a truck hit him. In a good way. In their post-coital haze of drinking craft beer - Peter had actually giggled at the cliche of it when he'd first opened Lincoln's refrigerator - Peter said, "You think I'm selfish here."

"A little," Lincoln said. "You are the one with the girlfriend and the boyfriend."

"Right now, it works for her. When it stops working for Olivia, it stops," Peter said. "Maybe after the baby is born," he couldn't say it without smiling,"Olivia decides it makes sense for us for her to have a boyfriend and me not to. Relationships shift and change and grow. Communication is key."

"Yeah, I think I've seen that episode of the View," Lincoln said. 

"The View had an episode on this? Because I want to hear Sharon Osbourne's take," Peter said.

Lincoln smiled. "I just mean, it sounds like the sort of thing people say when they talk about this and it doesn't feel like it means anything."

"It means something," Peter said. "Olivia used to joke about my crush on you. I used to joke I was going to sneak off and take you in an empty classroom. One day, Olivia said, what if we weren't joking? And I said I would never cheat on her, not ever, and she said, it's not cheating if I know about it and don't mind. And then a month later, after hours and hours and hours of talking about it, we were in an elevator together with a rapidly expanding eleven legged octopus."

"That was really gross," Lincoln said. 

Peter nodded. Then he put his ice cold beer down on Lincoln's chest. "If you don't want to, you tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

Lincoln pushed the beer off his chest. He sat up. "Well, it's not like I can take you out to the movies or introduce you to my parents."

"Do you want to go to the movies? Olivia's more fun at the movies, Walter's a horrible influence on me. I keep trying to make the science work. Do you want a boyfriend to introduce to your parents?"

Lincoln said, "Honestly, no. I find this mostly sex arrangement pretty perfect for right now."

When Olivia was 8 months along, Peter stopped coming over. "I want to be right there when the baby comes," he said.

Olivia invited him over to watch a movie. "It's a Korean gore fest, so Peter won't talk over it."

The three of them sat on the couch. It was disconcerting because Olivia kept giggling at the most repulsive scenes. "You're freaking me out," Peter said, kissing her cheek. 

"It's funny," she said. "I'm going to bed." She patted Lincoln's head. "Feel free to make out on the couch."

Lincoln said, "Did she mean that?"

Peter was already pushing Lincoln on his back, unbuttoning his jeans. Lincoln looked over at the screen where a chainsaw was poking out of a man's chest. "Can we pause the movie?"

It stayed paused while Lincoln's knees nearly met his shoulders and Peter drove into him again and again. When they were done, Peter unpaused the movie. "I actually want to know how it ends."

Lincoln fell asleep on the couch. He woke up with a blanket on top of him, naked and sticky underneath. He looked over the couch and saw Olivia in the kitchen. She was beautiful. He said, "I'm sorry. I should go."

"Don't rush," Olivia said. "I like having you around."

Lincoln wrapped the blanket around his waist. He said. "Are your memories still bothering you?"

She smiled at him. "I'm 38 weeks pregnant and they think this baby will be over 8 pounds, everything bothers me." She poured Lincoln a cup of coffee. She said, "They do still bother me. I think maybe there's a core me, somewhere underneath." She sighed. "There is no core me, there's just the overlap. Walter's idea of therapy is guided meditations, all safe for the baby, he swears. He's not here when they happen, I guide myself. But if I know Peter is here worrying about me, it doesn't work as well. And I don't - you know on the other side, they have a lot of different ways to be married and ways to be together. I like this way."

"Okay," Lincoln said. 

It was the last time he saw Peter alone before the baby was born. It was a girl, 9 pounds, 10 ounces. They decided to name her Eliza. 

It was another five months after she was born before Lincoln saw Peter alone again. "I've been kicked out of my own house," Peter said, leaning in the doorway. "I understand if you're dating or something. I can go elsewhere. I won't go to someone else, I'll just read a book somewhere."

"If I were dating, you would have heard me say so at work," Lincoln said. "Is Olivia alone with the baby?"

Peter smirked. "Walter is watching Lizzie, Astrid is watching Walter, Olivia is napping in Walter's sensory deprivation tank. She says it's the best sleep she's ever had. She said I should come here."

"Okay," Lincoln said. "I have a few hours."

Peter pushed him against the wall, his breath hot on Lincoln's neck. "I missed you," Peter said.

"I just missed your dick," Lincoln said. 

Peter pressed his hard on against Lincoln's hip. "Good to know."

"I enjoy the benefits of this arrangement," Lincoln said. 

"So that's settled," Peter said. He dragged down Lincoln's pants like he was saying hello.


End file.
